fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
King Drake's Wrath
Gosalyn, Lilo and Honker were swimming to her secret grotto. "Honker, Lilo," Gosalyn said. "Why can't you just tell me what this is about?" "You'll see," Lilo replied with a huge grin on her face. "it's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it, won't she, Honker?" "Um, yeah, sure..." said Honker, as he took her by the hand and followed Lilo. "I't'll be great...now c-c-c-close your eyes..." "No peeking, Gosalyn!" said Lilo, as they lead her further inside. "Okay, Gosalyn." Honker said, at the moment they were finally inside the grotto. "You can open your eyes now." When Gosalyn did so, she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw... "Oh, keen gear! It's...it's the statue of Prince Bart!" she cried, breathlessly, but then paused for a moment. "But wait a minute, where did you guys get it? When did it? How did you get it?" "Well, it goes like this, Gosalyn." Lilo explained. "During the storm last night, the statue plunged into the sea like a waterfall, and I found it somewhere in the Jellyfish Fields this morning. I was thinking that you might like it, so Honker and I moved it in here, but we had a little help from a few dolphin friends." Gosalyn smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Honker and Lilo. "Oh, Honker, Lilo, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes." Then she said with a bright smile and giggle to the statue, "Why, Bart, run away with you? This is all so-so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Honker and Lilo smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Gosalyn spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her father in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Dad!" Gosalyn cried in a shock. Then the terrified Honker hid behind a treasure chest and poked his head out while Lilo hid behind a dresser. Bloo and Daffy was right behind Drake Mallard, looking down at the ground with guilt visible in his eyes. "I consider myself a reasonable merduck and father," King Drake said, angrily as he swam over to his daughter and stopped about a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." "But Dad," Gosalyn protested. "I didn't hear you come in." "Well I heard you; as in HEARD YOU DELIBRATELY DISOBEYED ME AND WENT TO THE SURFACE AGAIN!" the enraged mertoon king roared as he advanced toward Gosalyn. Gosalyn gulped and began to explain. "But Dad, I can-" Her sentence was cut short by her father. "YOU ARE TO ANSWER MY QUESTION AND I DEMAND TO HEAR THE TRUTH, YOUNG LADY! Is it true YOU rescued a human from drowning?" King Drake demanded in an extremely angry voice, pointing his finger at her. "Dad, I had to!" Gosalyn argued. Honker and Lilo looked between Gosalyn and her father in fear. "Contact between the human world and the mertoon-world is absolutely, strictly forbidden! Gosalyn Mallard, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Drake shouted in a blind rage. "But Dad, he would've died," Gosalyn whined. "One less human to worry about!" King Drake snarled coldly, as he turned around. "But, Dad! You don't even know him!" Gosalyn snapped defiantly and angrilly. "Know him?" her father snapped back. "I don't have to know him. THEY'RE ALL THE SAME, GOSALYN!" "What? Dad, you don't understand! They're not all-" "Spineless, cruel, evil..." "why can't you just?" "savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feelings!" And that was when Gosalyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore, screamed at the top of her lungs, "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" It was when she saw the look on her father's face that Gosalyn realized in shock what she said, covered his mouth, and hid behind the statue, still glaring at her dad. Lilo and Honker gasped and the others' eyes widened in shock. "No!" Drake said, coldly. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, and you are a merduckling!" The spirited little merduckling, who was still hiding behind the statue, defiantly spat, "I don't care anymore, Dad!" That was the last straw for King Drake; he had had it with his daughter's disobedience and defiance. "So, help me, Gosalyn, I am going to get through to you!" Lilo and Honker clinged onto each other in fear and horror as they saw King Drake wield his trident as if they were watching a horror movie. "And if this is the only way, so be it." And with that said, he began destroying Gosalyn's valuables. "Dad!" Gosalyn cried as she tried to stop him. "Please no! Dad, stop!" Gosalyn looked at the statue of Bart, as she tried to stop him, and screamed, "DAD, NO!" But it was too late. In the blink of an eye, King Drake shot the laser from his trident and right before Gosalyn's eyes, the statue was shattered into millions of pieces. Category:Fan Fiction